Potion of Attraction
by Eradicator Joker Drake
Summary: Little did Hugo Julliard know that Sakura Shinguji, Erica Fontaine, and Gemini Sunrise would be attracted to him through one drink of a potion.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Taisen nor the characters involved.

Critique, flame, and praise as much as you please.

_A beautiful day in Tokyo, Japan. Hanagumi, Hoshigumi, and Kanadegumi...the three groups that fight against evil on a daily basis._

"Sakura, do you have your swords?"

"Yes," said Sakura.

"Gemini?"

"Yes sir," Gemini said.

"Erica, do you have your machine guns hidden and loaded?"

"Yes Hugo, but I would like to ask. Why do you want us to be armed? It's not like we're going to be attacked at any time." Erica said looking a bit awkward.

Hugo sighs then said, "You'll never know when the enemy will attack.

"I agree with Hugo, Erica, we have to be prepared for anything. Otherwise, we're just sitting ducks," Sakura said.

"Are you ladies all ready?" Hugo asks looking at the ladies with a critical eye.

Sakura, Erica, and Gemini nodded and the four left the Imperial Theater. Soon, they arrived at some Chinese-looking place. Inside is valuable and rare dishes, odd clothing, and an old lady sweeping the floor.

"Excuse me, lady, but have you seen the storekeeper? We're supposed to pick up an order," Hugo said.

"Well, I happen to take charge while the owner is gone, so what do you happen to order?" The old lady said as Hugo gives her a piece of paper.

"I see. I'll be right back." The old lady said going to the storage room.

Hugo looks around and sees Erica being as clumsy as usual. Tripping to the ground, she bumps into both Sakura and Gemini, causing the three of them to fall and Erica dropped a very valuable piece of art. Luckily, Hugo managed to catch it before it was about to crackle and split into pieces upon touching the ground.

"Seriously, does this always happen when I'm around these buffoons. I'm surrounded by idiots..." Hugo thought as he put the piece back into its original place. He said to them harshly, "Quit messing around you three and don't you dare tough anything."

"Y-Yes sir!" The three girls said getting up quickly, standing up straight, and not moving a muscle.

"You can look around, but as said before, do not touch anything," Hugo said.

The old woman came back with a bottle in her hand.

"Here you go." The old woman handed the bottle over to Hugo.

Hugo nodded and looked at the three women.

"Well, let's go." Hugo said as the old woman tapped on his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I like to take to you for a second."

"Okay, what is it," Hugo asked.

"Beware that if you drink it, those around you will be attracted to you and you alone. It will never wear off. If you want one, use it wisely."

"Okay, I'll take note of that." Hugo said looking at the bottle.

With that, Hugo and the girls left and went back to the theater. They found a note saying, "Everyone will be gone for a while, so take care and Hugo Julliard, ensure that Sakura Shinguji, Erica Fontaine, and Gemini Sunrise do not destroy the place while we're gone. Thank you!"

"What does it say?" Gemini asked.

"It says that everyone is gone for a while and that we're alone for now until they return," said Hugo.

Soon, they took the time to do something. Sakura is meditating, Erica is reading the Holy Bible King James 1611 Version and praying, Gemini starts knitting a new mask, and Hugo sat down in the shade and starts reading a history book on war.

After a few minutes, it was dinnertime. Sakura cooked it with the help of Erica and Gemini. It ended up in failure due to Erica's clumsiness and accidentally burning it.

"Aw, I messed up again." Erica said as she was about to cry.

"It's alright Erica, you just need training, balance, and um...oh yes, discipline," Gemini said.

"T-Thank you." Erica said drying her tears.

Meanwhile, Hugo waited there on the dining table. He looked at the bottle full of liquid and looked at it.

"It's only for a test. If what the old lady says its true, then she's not faking about it. Then again, she said that they'll be attached to me for the rest of my whole life. No, she's wrong. I mean Sakura and Erica has Ohgami and Gemini has Shinjiro. I'm sure its all false. But, should I take the risk," Hugo thought.

Sakura was a samurai of truth, peace, and love, Erica is a Catholic nun who is an excellent marksman with two machine guns, and Gemini was a mixture of a samurai and a cowgirl. They were pretty to his eyes, but he wouldn't even go near them because they're not his. They were the property of Ichiro Ohgami and Shinjiro Taiga. Not to mention, he was taken as well as he belonged to Miyabi Neko. Yet, the beauty of those three are in a way beyond that of Miyabi.

He then take the cover off and started to drink the liquid as the three ladies are about to exit the kitchen. The girls stopped in place.

"D-Did any of you feel strange all of a sudden?" Sakura asked looking at Erica and Gemini.

"I don't know, but I am sure I felt something," Gemini said.

"Not to mention, why does Hugo look so handsome today?" Erica said looking at Hugo critically.

Hearing Erica's statement, Hugo looked at them, then, the three girls squealed like fangirls and went back into the kitchen as fast as they can.

"No way...it can't be...it actually worked," Hugo thought.

While in the kitchen, Sakura, Erica, and Gemini are panting and breathing. Their faces as red as a beet and feeling odd around his presence.

_To be continued...in the summer._


End file.
